


Thesewt|谋情害命

by Kafuushin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafuushin/pseuds/Kafuushin
Summary: 久别重逢后的一次性爱





	Thesewt|谋情害命

“队长先生”

“嗯？”

“Theseus”

“怎么了？”忒修斯淡淡地问了一句，湛蓝的眼睛略微抬了抬，指节分明的手依然拿着羽毛笔，眼睛盯着眼前摆放的宗卷就没移开过。

“Bro—”枕在忒修斯腿上的纽特打了个滚，用着从蒂娜那里学来的美式发音腔调略怪的叫着他的哥哥。  
神奇动物家从雷鸟习性记录第六版笔记后面露出一双如宝石般的灰绿色眼睛，眼神闪烁。

“做什么？”忒修斯也用美式发音回答着纽特，吐字发音竟然意外标准。

纽特心里撇撇嘴，心里嘀咕着世界上怎么会有像忒修斯一样什么都会的人。  
而且明明他明显地感觉到了哥哥的硬物隔着熨贴的西装布料已经勃起，而本人却仍然能一本正经地看着文书。

这让纽特觉得该死的....性感。

“你说做什么...你这个虚伪的正人君子...”纽特低着头小声说，语气颇为不满，一边拉低忒修斯系的工整的领结，那是早上纽特占卜了星座运势而给忒修斯精心挑选的，他耳根带着一点红，像熟透了的番茄色。

 

纽特在床上像只粘人的猫。

平时看上去青涩腼腆又内敛温柔可以说得上是颇为禁欲的人，在床上表现出来往往都是相反的。  
不过忒修斯觉得无伤大雅，弟弟的小癖好，他不但愿意满足甚至有时候还有点乐在其中。

“想绑着做？”

忒修斯从善如流地和纽特接了个火辣湿热的吻，喘息的间隙用尖暗示性地捏了捏恋人乱扭的腰肢。

纽特为了配合忒修斯仰着头，细白的脖颈露了出来，不消一会儿便印上了斑驳一片的牙印和吻痕，加上星星点点的可爱雀斑显得暧昧又色情。  
纽特的皮肤向来细腻白皙，此刻忒修斯含着那人滚动的性感喉结，有种叼着小奶猫感觉。

“嗯”正吻得难舍难分的时候，纽特从被忒修斯蹂躏得有些红艳的嘴角吐出几个字：“想用皮鞭...”

“又要用道具吗？纽特”

“唔...嗯。”年小的那位眼神有点闪躲，但还是点了点头。

闻言的忒修斯皱了皱眉头，但是没多说什么，他挤了一点润滑剂在手上，隔着薄薄的睡衣拨弄着纽特因为快感而挺立的淡粉色乳尖，修剪的圆润的指甲尖蹭过微小的缝隙，或抠弄或掐捏，纽特只感觉一阵阵过电般的的快感在脊椎间游走，电得他浑身酥爽发软，呻吟便不可抑制的从喉间滑了出来。

“绑着做...更爽一点。”  
纽特凑近噙住忒修斯的薄唇，柔软的舌尖紧紧地缠着忒修斯的舌头不放，有一下没一下地舔舐着爱人柔软的口腔，他的吻技还不是很熟练，唾液淌了出来，滴了不少在忒修斯块状分明的小腹上。  
一吻过后纽特有些口齿含糊地说：“反正忒修斯你总是知道轻重的，傲罗的天赋不是吗？”

“上次背上那印子三四天才消，你又不肯用恢复如初的咒语。”忒修斯暗着眸色解释着。

“我..我喜欢你在我身上留下痕迹...这让我很有感觉...”纽特轻声说。

忒修斯沾着润滑剂的黏腻手指极具色情意味的来回抚过纽特微微张开的唇，纽特促狭地笑了一下，不同于他平时温温柔柔羞涩如月光的笑，在床上的纽特笑得既放荡又勾人，偏偏忒修斯又吃这一套，所以常年忒修斯都把纽特比做吸精的妖精，非把人榨干了不可。  
此刻斯卡曼德家的小妖精心下了然，便一个用力把忒修斯推在床上，湿热的唇舌一路从小腹吻到了忒修斯硬得发热发烫的前端。  
高热又潮湿的口腔一不做二不休地把那硬挺的阴茎含了进来，紧紧的裹住不放。一下子进了一半的炙热物什顶上了纽特的口腔黏膜，却并没有带来太大的难受感，纽特稍微吐出来半截胀大一圈的阴茎，重新用湿滑舌头舔弄着对方敏感的铃口，收缩着口腔蠕动吮吸着，连茎身上爆涨的青筋被细细舔弄过，在这种事情上颇具天赋的纽特甚至还游刃有余地发出湿热勾魂的啧啧喘息，一边用宛若葱根的细白手指轻柔地骚刮着那沉甸甸的囊袋，动作细致又色情。

脸颊被顶出一个圆弧形状的纽特眼睛里像溺了一汪春水，含着哥哥的性器的嘴被撑到极致，他抬头看了一眼忒修斯极具忍耐的表情，挑着眉表情有点得意，纽特在心里想着“I win”，毕竟忒修斯这样的表情鲜少见到，他又嘬了几下，接着把高热硬挺的肉棒给吐了出来。

他不讨厌给他哥哥深喉口交，但他不喜欢忒修斯射在嘴里。  
相比之下他更喜欢忒修斯留在他身体里。

“用禁锢咒？”

“我想你亲手来。”纽特蹭着忒修斯的脸开口。

“东西你放柜子里？”忒修斯出声询问，一边脱着纽特松垮的睡衣，纽特顺从的抬起手，忒修斯声音已经有些嘶哑了。

“嗯。”纽特含糊地念了一句，他蜷着身子抓住被单，早就被调教的听话的后穴此刻由于情动而难耐地收缩着，粉嫩玫红的肉嘴变得亮晶晶，自行分泌着滑腻的液体。  
纽特扭动着身体，腿根在发颤，眼神湿漉漉的，声音却充满着渴求：“哥哥....”

忒修斯没有回应，他舔了舔纽特颤抖着的长翘睫毛，咬住了纽特的唇舌，呼吸急促地吻着，好几次都磕上了对方的唇角，动作绝对称不上温柔，只不过手中的动作没如嘴上那么敷衍。  
粗细适中的绳子在纽特手腕上绕了几个圈，任凭首席傲罗那双灵巧的手来回翻动，不一会儿就被束缚在了一起，绳子的端部甚至还收成了一个漂亮的结状，细白的手腕被几圈绳子捆住，尚有一点活动的空间，不会太紧也刚好让人挣脱不开。  
绑的颇有门道的忒修斯是在这上面费过功夫的，他花了一些时间去查阅麻瓜的书籍作为借鉴资料，目的自然是想给爱人一个愉悦的体验。

“忒修斯...”纽特瘫软在床上，低声呢喃着爱人的名字，他像一团化了的棉花糖，眉角眼稍被情欲熏成了玫红色。

“阿尔忒弥斯，我的小月亮。”忒修斯拿过刚刚与绳子一同拿出来的皮鞭，把纽特压在床上，他轻轻碰了碰纽特的额头，与之相抵：“其实不用这些我也可以让你很爽的。”

“哥哥...你快点。”纽特忽略了后半句，开口声音便轻了下去，细碎又缠绵的吻落再次落在了首席傲罗的眼角。

忒修斯反握住了特制的皮鞭，滑凉的皮质感腻在他的手心，情趣用的SM道具抽起人来并不会很疼，带来的自然是快感居多，只不过纽特是个极其容易留印记的敏感身体，每次看着鲜红艳泽的痕迹印在雪白的肌理上，细腻的背部一大片触目惊心的红痕，忒修斯心里总是说不上什么感觉。  
偏偏他的小月亮即不肯又修复的咒语，也不肯用治愈术。 

鞭尾随着忒修斯手的游动轻轻地滑过了肩窝与锁骨，留下一道暧昧蜿蜒的印记，略微有些发痒发烫，惹得纽特轻轻地呜咽了一句。  
纽特全身都因为情欲而颤抖起来，他小声的啜泣着，听起来比平时更可怜了，而后穴却因为刺激和快感而变得愈发湿润，只要想着挑逗着他的人是忒修斯，是他从幼时情窦初开时就心之所向的太阳神，纽特就觉得这一切变得如此食髓知味，欲罢不能。  
皮鞭的尾端轻轻地绕着乳晕，戳到了更为柔软的红艳乳肉，粗粝的鞭子擦过高热的乳尖，快感如猛浪般袭向纽特，敏感的身体忍不住向后欲拒还迎的躲了一下，只不过还没等他反应过来，鞭子就抽了下来。

啪——

动作干脆利落，鞭子压过乳头在白皙的身体上留下了一道红痕，纽特被这一下刺激的差点射出来，硬了许久无人照料的顶端微微颤抖了几下，吐出点点清液。

“背对着我。”忒修斯冷着声线说，语气像是审讯阿兹卡班的犯人一样。

手被束缚住了动弹不得，纽特只能以略显诡异的方式缓慢地背过身去，把性感裸露的后背留给他的哥哥。  
可怜的神奇动物学家抽噎着抖着肩膀，鞭子便如约而至般打在了他后背的每一个敏感处，不一会儿身上便遍布红痕，短暂细微的疼痛过后便是让人发痒的铺天快感，纽特情不自禁地发出像小奶猫一样的抽泣告饶声，嘴里含含糊糊唤着忒修斯的名字。  
忒修斯知道，他的小月亮多半是爽到了。

首席傲罗眼色一暗，细长的皮鞭若有若无地滑过正在收缩的后穴，粗糙的质感擦过泛红高热的臀肉，藏在中间夹着鞭子的细小臀缝更是经不住刺激吐出了一小滩湿黏的液体，把鞭身的颜色濡的更深了些。

啪—

忒修斯对着纽特蠕动可怜的肉缝轻轻抽了一鞭，力道掌握得刚好，而敏感到一揉就出水的穴揉却禁不起这样的调教，纽特呻吟了一声，竟然因为这一鞭而射了出来。  
他弯成一个夸张的弧度，凸起的脊椎暗示着这副身躯的瘦削，漂亮的蝴蝶骨高高的耸起，像是随时要振翅欲飞。  
纽特整个人湿漉漉又酸麻麻的，他尚未从情欲的冲刷中晃过神来，眼神几近涣散，便被含住了唇舌。  
被束缚住双手的他推搡不开忒修斯，还未喘匀气的纽特半被动的接受着那人的吻，任其为所欲为。

忒修斯有些怜惜地舔吻着纽特眼角的泪珠，问道：“还玩么？”

“不玩了。”

纽特看见哥哥眼角都憋红的模样轻声回答，然后一把坐在忒修斯紧实的大腿上，用发热发软还在流水的小口去磨对方硬邦邦的阴茎，屁股里含不住汁水留了两人一腿，纽特边喘边小声说:“比起鞭子，还是更喜欢哥哥。”

忒修斯掐着纽特挺翘丰腴的臀肉直接顶了进去，接着搂着纽特把他压在身下，早就湿润的肉缝不需要任何润滑，大肉棒只要碾着肉道的敏感点，总是有用不完水。

纽特下意识的咬住了自己唇，突然被顶开的湿软肠肉有些艰难的含住了入侵者，边缘的褶皱被撑的平实光滑，酸胀难耐的快感让他腰间一软，跪趴的姿势导忍不住贴紧了他的哥哥，差点滑倒在床上下来，喉管忍不住发出黏糊不堪声音，连自己都记不清有多久没有听到过自己的叫床声了。

这的确是纽特为了研究动物而漂泊在外半年来他们第一次真正意义上的小聚。

“阿尔忒弥斯，感觉如何？”忒修斯低哑着嗓子问，温热的气息吐在纽特耳边，“你里面好热。”

“很棒...那哥哥...舒服吗”纽特扭过脸，费力地吻了下忒修斯的脸颊。

忒修斯俯下身体去吻纽特潮红的眼角，温暖又酥软的后穴将他的阴茎紧紧的绞住，强忍着血液沸腾的想要长驱直入的占有欲，他在穴口处小幅度的抽插着，将对方丰腴的翘臀掐出一道一道除了鞭痕以外的暧昧红痕。

“舒服。”

纽特眼神涣散呼吸不稳，明明是几个月未使用的后穴此刻却只有略微的不适感，紧湿的媚肉反倒殷勤的尽数勾勒着对方硬挺的阳物。

单是忒修斯在穴口处浅浅地擦过敏感点就让他几乎晕眩，仿佛下一秒就要去了一般，后方的酥热感几乎要撑破内壁，忍不住发出舒爽的叹息，被绑住的手腕让他无法充分动弹，将这淫靡的快感无限放大从内心腾起来的羞耻感与愉悦让纽特更加无力地把脑袋埋进了枕头里。

“唔啊——”

突然被进到深处让纽特终究是没忍住被逼出了泪水，喉间发出意味不明的音节都撞的破碎，大腿紧崩痉挛着，浑身发颤几乎就要软在床上。

“...哥哥...我要死了...”

“这样是不会死的。”

毫无征兆的情况下，白浊液体释放在深色的床单上，染的斑斑点点，一片滑腻，色情不已。

后穴高热的温度让忒修斯也难耐不已，他停下晃动的动作，抱住了这具属于自己的柔韧身体，感受着纽特高潮时紧缩的酥软的后穴，湿滑的媚肉高强度的收缩和吮吸让忒修斯费了好大的劲才忍住射精的冲动。

“阿尔忒弥斯，别夹那么紧。”忒修斯低声喘了一句，转而把纽特的眼泪含在了嘴里，味道咸咸的，但他并不讨厌。

忒修斯沿着纽特的人鱼线揽住他的腰窝固定住姿势，又重新不重不轻地顶弄了起来，白皙的皮肤被情欲熏的潮红，一直手安抚似的来回抚摸着纽特发颤的大腿根部，最后揉搓上柔软的臀瓣，稍显餍足的忒修斯撩开爱人汗湿的发吻在了他的额角。

忒修斯握住了纽特的胯骨，不顾内里媚肉的缠绕着的苦苦挽留，把在他体内驰骋的阴茎退了出来，重新抵在了那红艳的穴口，一下一下地戳弄着紧致的小穴。

与刚刚不急不缓的动作不同，这次忒修斯的动作明显粗鲁了不少，被强行破开肠肉顶到深处生起了痛感，纽特感觉到忒修斯身上的汗水滴在自己的背后，以及在耳边性感的粗喘，让他脚趾痒到心尖，下意识咬紧了自己的唇。

肉棒浅浅的抽出再重重的顶入，精准地顶在敏感点上，后穴食髓知味的缠绕紧密着，争先恐后的咬住入侵物，退出时惹的纽特身体崩紧，黏腻的肠液淋湿了两个人紧密结合的地方，交合处发出滑腻的水声。

“哥哥...轻点..我真的要死了。”

顶到深处时的抽痛以及淹没神经的快感让纽特几乎就要忍不住放声哭了出来，浪叫声一阵高过一阵，小腹处已经肿胀的不行，身体却诚实的把自己往忒修斯上面送，用自己的后穴卖力地吞吐着他的性器，使进浑身解数收缩着想要让他的哥哥早点释放。

忒修斯大力贯穿的同时按住纽特乱扭的腰际，看着红肿的后穴被自己的欲望撑开到极致，那可爱又潮湿的肉穴还是稍显不够的渴望着更多疼爱，下身早已经一片狼籍，这种视觉上的冲击让忒修斯脑内的最后一根名为理智的熔丝烧断。

他把他的月亮神翻了过来，正入的姿势一直忒修斯最喜欢的，他喜欢看到他的弟弟在他身下意乱情迷的脸，不管是被爽哭时胡言乱语的样子，还是迷离着眼睛急切献吻的样子，这种时候纽特充满情潮的眸子里，倒映着的，就只有自己。

他温柔地吻住了纽特，身下却大合大开的抽插了起来，被闷在嘴里的哼叫声变得热切，肠道被蹭的又酥又爽，不断的收缩绞紧。

“阿尔忒弥斯...”

“唔..嗯....”

纽特鼻腔里泄出几声细微的鼻音，胸腔在剧烈的起伏，他忍不住蜷起小腿勾住把自己弄的乱七八糟的人，忒修斯知道他又快要到了。

他顺势抬高了纽特的腰，让对方能够更加真切的感受被自己进入的感觉，纽特高潮时不断收缩痉挛的后穴给纽特带来灭顶的快感，让他凭着本能毫无方向的整根没入，抽插时带出大淌交合的液体，激烈又不堪的肉啪声充斥着整个房间。

最终坚挺的性器插入泥泞的穴口，在又缠又吸的深处释放了自己的欲望。

事后忒修斯便熟稔地替纽特把缠在细白手腕上的绳结解开，舌头便缠了上去，有一下没一下地舔着那暧昧的一圈红痕，纽特整个人像泡在水里一般发红发软，额前的碎发被汗湿了，软软地趴着。

纽特怕痒，被忒修斯舔了两下就忍不住去躲，推搡扭捏着不给人碰，等忒修斯真的只是静静地搂着他的时候又忍不住手脚并用八爪鱼一样去缠他哥哥，白皙修长的大腿堪堪搭在忒修斯精瘦有力的腰上，还用毛绒绒的脑袋蹭着忒修斯的脸，一幅求吻的模样。

“我是抱抱怪的话，你就是是黏人精了。”忒修斯捏了两把纽特汗津津的屁股，低头咬了一口他弟弟甜美的唇瓣。

“我只黏你。”纽特的唇贴着忒修斯的胸膛，轻声辩驳，擦了擦眼角的眼泪，然后不经意看了一眼窗外的位置，然后发现了正蹲在他们书桌前乖巧地隐形兽。

“梅林的胡子...她在哪里呆了多久了！”纽特喊出声音，臊的面红耳赤，接着声音又变得小小的像是自言自语，“我的隐形兽记录第八版还没修改好呢。”

等忒修斯拿着魔杖把泥泞的床单清理一新完之后，却发现纽特整个人赤条条的坐在床前，眼角处红红的，一看就是刚刚哭过的样子，还含了一屁股的精液，甚至流出一些到泛红的腿根处，一片淫靡的景象。  
而本人却正挥舞着魔杖指挥着羽毛笔记录着隐形兽的生活习性。

“你把你的工作日都留给了你箱子里的动物，好不容易回到伦敦休假，这才假期的第一天，刚刚做完正应该互诉衷肠的时候你脑子里依然想着你的小动物们。梅林的小短裙啊，阿尔忒弥斯，请你也可怜可怜你的哥哥吧”  
忒修斯有些不满，语气听上去夸张又阴阳怪气，他蹭上前去啃纽特出来的一段雪白的脖颈，在一片绵延的玫红色吻痕上面又印上一圈新的牙印，咬得不轻，但也不重。

纽特不得不停下来，低头亲了亲忒修斯柔软的发旋，没有说话，笑得浅浅的，眼睛里像装了银河系，“我的假期还有很多天，你大可放心，哥哥。”

忒修斯这才满意地点点头，接着他又在纽特遍布雀斑的软嫩脸颊上印上一个吻。

“夜还很长，那接下你想玩些什么呢，小月亮？”

Fin


End file.
